Utility carts are used in the transport industry to perform different tasks. They must carry goods and be configured to serve drinks, food, sell goods and collect garbage, among other tasks, along galleys. Legacy galley carts are provided with a unique planar upper surface that is more or less suitable for performing each task. However, it is desirable to have a galley cart that can be adapted for performing specific tasks.
The improved adaptation of a galley cart for a precise task can become an expensive and tedious process. Customizing a galley cart requires a specific design that might be less suitable for other tasks. It is therefore likely that a greater number of galley carts are required to perform all the required tasks. The design of more “specialized carts” multiplies expensive adapted manufacturing tooling. It is therefore desirable to reuse the parts of a cart on more than one cart design and only change the portion dedicated to perform the specific task.
From a commercialization point of view, the specialization of galley carts means more parts; more inventory thus more storage room. It is therefore desirable to combine existing parts to build a variety of galley carts configured to handle different tasks.
Additionally, the transportation industry is in quest of energy efficiency. The energy needed to move an object is mainly determine by the following equation:E=½m·v2 
It is well known that a mass (m) reduction will decrease the energy (E) required to move an object. Therefore, the mass of a vehicle should be reduced to improve energy efficiency of the vehicle.
Various strategies can be used to reduce the mass of a vehicle. Either the mass of the vehicle itself is reduced or the mass of the object it carries is reduced.
Airplanes are weight sensitive for obvious reasons that will not be discussed here. Airlines are cost conscious and are in quest of reducing their exploitation cost. One cost reducing strategy is to use lighter parts and equipments used inside the airplane to lighten the airplane. One of these equipments is the galley cart that is used to carry passengers' food, beverages and other goods.
However, galley carts used in aircrafts are subjected to many technical requirements that must be considered closely. Among others, mechanical resistance and fire resistance requirements are mandatory and have a direct impact on the design of the galley cart and the choice of material that can be used to manufacture the galley cart.
Some galley cart uses are more restrictive than others. For instance, galley carts dedicated to be used in the aeronautic industry must comply with mandatory regulations. For example, when regulations apply to fire resistance, the material should carefully be selected and the manufacturing method needs to be adapted for the selected material. Vertical burn test (FAR 25.853), OSU heat release (65/65), smoke toxicity and smoke density are other possible requirements. It sometimes happens that legacy-manufacturing methods are not adapted to be used with the material suitable to meet the technical requirements and some challenges must be overcome to build regulation compliant cart parts.
Other energy saving considerations exist in relation with a galley cart. The thermal efficiency of the galley cart is one of them since it takes energy to cool or heat the content of the galley cart. The saving is not made through a mass reduction but by restricting the amount of energy required to cool or to warm the galley cart and, consequently, the size of the associated cooling or warming device. It is therefore desirable to use a material having insulation capacity thereof.
Other deficiencies will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains in view of the following summary and detailed description with its appended figures.